


strike duty

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, flirting over the comm system, very-much unapologetic flirting, zavala is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “Light preserve me,” Zavala groans and buries his head in his hand as he glances off to the side of the room where the strike operation station is placed. “Why did I allow this again?”





	strike duty

**Author's Note:**

> day: 15: "That’s what I’m talking about!”

Over the years, those stationed at the Tower has experienced that it becomes somewhat of an event whenever the Hunter Vanguards gets in on the strike comms.

Especially Zavala.

“_Whoo_!” Cayde’s excited shriek wrestles the Commander out of the conversation he has thus far attempted to stay focused on with Ikora. “Now, _that’s_ what I’m talking about!”

He is certainly easy to keep entertained with this, and it is somehow one of the few things where he is possibly more effective than either himself or Ikora, at least when it comes to the smaller details. Zavala is more than happy to ignore just how _that _particular talent has come into fruition.

“Light preserve me,” Zavala groans and buries his head in his hand as he glances off to the side of the room where the strike operation station is placed. “Why did I allow this again?”

Ikora chuckles and looks over his shoulder at Cayde. The Exo in question is leaning halfway across the table with an excitable expression on his face, consisting of a devil-may-care grin and a wide open eyes. Whatever is happening on the other end of the comm has the Exo let out a maniacal bout of laughter and he notes a line down on a piece of paper he has beside him.

“That’s brilliant—fucking _brilliant_, I tell you!”

“Cayde, the rest of the Tower has no need to hear about your protégé,” Ikora raises her voice slightly, just enough for the Exo to hear her clearly. “Do try to keep it down, yes?”

Cayde makes an awkward, backwards wave in her general direction before his attention is back on the strike station.

Zavala just mutters a curse into the palm of his hand.

“Now, listen up, when you get back, sweetheart, how ‘bout we stay down for a while—just the two of us, obviously,” Cayde croons into the comm. He continues talking but gradually turns down his volume enough so that Zavala can no longer clearly hear what it is that he’s going on about now.

However, one of the technicians assisting with communications suddenly turns beet red and immediately ducks their head at whatever it is that Cayde is busy murmuring into the comm. From where he’s standing, Zavala has a pretty good idea about what is going on.

“Cayde!” he snaps and is on his feet in an instant. “You can flirt on your private channels, not through the Vanguard-restricted ones!”

The Exo starts and glances back at Zavala. Whatever it is that he finds there is certainly nothing good because in a moment he turns back to get out a hurried “Right, babe, gotta go now—catch ya later!” before bolting away from the advancing Titan.

“Cayde-6, _get back here_!”


End file.
